Many different types and styles of memory exist to store data for computers and similar type systems. For example, random access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), read only memory (ROM), programmable read only memory (PROM), electrically programmable read only memory (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) and flash memory are all presently available to accommodate data storage.
Each type of memory has its own particular advantages and disadvantages. For example, DRAM and SRAM allow individual bits of data to be erased one at a time, but such memory loses its data when power is removed. EEPROM can alternatively be easily erased without extra exterior equipment, but has reduced data storage density, lower speed, and higher cost. EPROM, in contrast, is less expensive and has greater density but lacks erasability.
Flash memory, has become a popular type of memory because it combines the advantages of the high density and low cost of EPROM with the electrical erasability of EEPROM. Flash memory can be rewritten and can hold its contents without power, and thus is nonvolatile. It is used in many portable electronic products, such as cell phones, portable computers, voice recorders, etc. as well as in many larger electronic systems, such as cars, planes, industrial control systems, etc. Flash memory is generally constructed of many memory cells where single bits of data are stored in and read out of respective memory cells.
Individual memory cells are generally organized into individually addressable units or groups, which are accessed for read, program, or erase operations through address decoding circuitry. The individual memory cells are typically comprised of a semiconductor structure adapted for storing a bit of data. For instance, many conventional memory cells include a stacked gate metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) device, such as a transistor in which a binary piece of information may be retained. The memory device includes appropriate decoding and group selection circuitry, as well as circuitry to provide voltages to the cells being operated on.
The erase, program, and read operations are commonly performed by application of appropriate voltages to certain terminals of the memory cell. In an erase or write operation the voltages are applied so as to cause a charge to be removed or stored in the memory cell. In a read operation, appropriate voltages are applied so as to cause a current to flow in the cell, wherein the amount of such current is indicative of the value of the data stored in the cell. The memory device includes appropriate circuitry to sense the resulting cell current in order to determine the data stored therein, which is then provided to data bus terminals of the device for access by other devices in a system in which the memory device is employed.
A relatively modem memory technology is dual sided ONO flash memory, which allows multiple bits to be stored in a single cell. In this technology, a memory cell is essentially split into two identical (mirrored) parts, each of which is formulated for storing one of two independent bits. Each dual sided ONO flash memory cell, like a traditional cell, has a gate with a source and a drain. However, unlike a traditional stacked gate cell in which the source is always connected to an electrical source and the drain is always connected to an electrical drain, respective dual sided ONO flash memory cells can have the connections of the source and drain reversed during operation to permit the storing of two bits.
In a virtual ground type architecture, dual sided ONO flash memory cells have a semiconductor substrate with conductive bitlines. A multilayer storage layer, referred to as a “charge-trapping dielectric layer”, is formed over the semiconductor substrate. The charge-trapping dielectric layer can generally be composed of three separate layers: a first insulating layer, a charge-trapping layer, and a second insulating layer. Wordlines are formed over the charge-trapping dielectric layer substantially perpendicular to the bitlines. Programming circuitry controls two bits per cell by applying a signal to the wordline, which acts as a control gate, and changing bitline connections such that one bit is stored by the source and drain being connected in one arrangement and a complementary bit is stored by the source and drain being connected in another arrangement.
A continuing trend in the electronics industry is to scale down electronic devices to produce smaller, yet more powerful devices (e.g., cell phones, digital cameras, etc.) that can perform a greater number of increasingly complex functions faster and with less power. To achieve this, semiconductors and integrated circuits (e.g., memory cells, transistors, etc.) utilized in these devices are continually reduced in size. The ability to “pack” more of these components onto a single semiconductor substrate, or a portion thereof (known as a die), also improves fabrication efficiency and yields. Accordingly, there are ongoing efforts to, among other things, increase the number of memory cells that can be fabricated onto individual semiconductor wafers (or die).
One technique to pack more memory cells/transistors into a smaller area is to form their structures and component elements closer together. Forming bitlines closer together, for example, shortens the length of a channel defined there-between and allows more devices to be formed in the same area. This can, however, cause certain undesirable phenomena to become more prevalent. For example, isolating two bits or charges stored within a charge trapping layer becomes increasingly difficult as the channel length is decreased and the bits are brought closer together. In this manner, the bits or charges can contaminate one another, causing operations to be performed on the bits to be more challenging and introducing a greater opportunity for error. The affect that bits can have on one another is sometimes referred to complimentary bit disturb or CBD. Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to operate on, and in particular, to read charges from a charge trapping layer in a manner that facilitates a more accurate determination of the status of stored bits.